The invention relates to a pipe welding tool. In particular, the invention is a welding tool for use in delivering an inert gas, such as argon gas, to the interior of the pipes to be welded. The tool is anchored within the pipe adjacent to the prospective weld and has a quick connect hose for connection to a gas source.
When welding pipes, it is often difficult to perform the task without burning the interior of the pipes. It is necessary to deliver an inert gas to the area to be welded in order to create a gas shield. The oxygen must be removed from the area to prevent oxidizing of the pipes. Trying to insert a tool inside the pipes could prove to be a dangerous task. Further, it is imperative to remove all oxygen from the weld in a safe and timely fashion.
Thus, there exists a need for a pipe welding tool which may be inserted into a pipe for safe and effective removal of the oxygen from therein. Such a tool should be constructed in such a manner as to allow the welder to easily insert the tool into the pipe and perform the welding task with ease and little danger to himself/herself and those in the vicinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,427 to Oppenheimer discloses an apparatus for use in high-frequency welding, said apparatus for use in welding together the edges of a longitudinal gap in metal tubing through the use of electromagnetic induction or high frequency resonance heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,281 to Srba discloses a multi-torch interface assembly for inert gas welding. The interface allows for selection of a plurality of TIG welding torches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,251 to Payne discloses an apparatus for narrow groove welding including a torch assembly with a replaceable gas cup. Different length gas cups can be used for different depth grooves.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pipe welding tool. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pipe welding tool which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pipe welding tool for delivering an inert gas into the interior of the pipes while said pipes are welded from the outside. The tool has a center tube and a pair of clamps extending around the tube. The clamps support a number of extendible hinged arms. The arms are collapsible, thus allowing the entire tool to adjust to fit within a pipe. Once in the pipe, the arms are released and tensioned against the walls of the pipe so that the tool is wedged within the pipe. A nozzle is positioned on top of the tube. A quick connect coupling is located at the bottom of the tube, and connects with a gas source providing an inert gas. A hose connects the quick connect coupling with the nozzle. A gas lens, mateable with the nozzle, has a plurality of holes around its side wall. When the gas is fed into the gas lens, the gas lens releases the gas through the holes in the gas lens in a 360xc2x0 pattern. When positioned within a pipe adjacent to a seam, the tool can serve to deliver an inert gas, such as argon, to the interior of the intended pipes.
It is an object of the invention to produce a pipe welding tool that may be inserted into a pipe for delivering an inert gas, such as argon, to the interior. Accordingly, the tool has a central tube and a plurality of foldable anchoring arms. The arms are collapsible to allow for a snug fit within the pipe and a plurality of roller assemblies allow the tool to slide in and out of the pipe with ease.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.